Talk:Thunderbird/@comment-25833927-20150204032019/@comment-24.202.19.242-20150425231947
Sorry y'all, I intended to write something funny, but the damn "what-do" has spawned this putrid stupidity of an actual answer. One again, I am sorry if you read that drunken mess. Situation well made like this always demands a wall of text from me. I casually walk over to my apothecary's extended kit and pick up a new manufactured mamono stimulant working like a mix of morphine and mana. I walk back to her to make her drink the substance so she can use her lightning powers to jump start the battery. Then after getting her to the camp for extended healing, we track down the guys responsible for this since they shot down one of the denizens in a neutral cease-fire zone, capture them without shooting once, and get their asses in a national tribunal. We also get promoted and new equipment to work in a more dangerous environment where we get the right for defensive fire against either over -zealous order soldiers or little-too passionate monsters. A year later thought, the same bird flies over to our camp out in the rocky lands to thank us for our assistance a year before. We just reply that because we were witnesses to so many display of genuine affection from both sides, we decided to also help ease peace by saving the good ones and battling the bad ones from either camps. She asks to stay for the rest of the day and we all agree. However, later that night, while my squad mates and leader are asleep in our hidden small fortress, I finish the last patrol with my new apothecary exo-armor, my dual lever shotguns with lethal and non-lethal rounds and my usual medic kit with more powerful healing capacities. Mid-way, I see the lady waiting to keep me company since it is night and my squad-mates got worried about me. While we walk, she tells me that her and her loved ones were trying to contact us all the time to thank us before our command had told them that we volunteered to a more risky land to get those that would think we abandoned them. Despite her family's reluctance, she wanted to get all the way to our squad with a few gifts from them and other groups of humans/monsters with gentle hearts. When we get to the camp, she starts holding onto my arm. Being encased in armor, I would brush it asides, but the feeling I've had for her ever since makes me uneasy although she can't see it. Soon after, she halts me for a moment looking like she wanted to say something. Hesitant at first, the thunderbird confesses to me ever since we pulled her out of the wastelands, telling me that despite her near unconsciousness, she had seen me handle her with care, almost as if I had already fallen for her. Guess that's why she was so hell-bent so contacting our squad so far in he rock lands. With everything telling to go for it, I also return her feelings and holster my shotguns before holding her close with my helmet displacing from my head. As we walk back hand to hand, I wonder if my squad-mates had known of this and purposely set up but, I am never the less thankful for that. Another year later, I make her my wife with a ocean colored ring and she become my advance reconnaissance bird, spotting any injured, ill-willed or traps. Ethan, the "Günstig", apothecary of the 77th Stranger Legion